Meine sehr seltsames Leben
by Lavena Delcasy
Summary: This is a fanfic inspired by another fanfic called 'When Worlds Collide' by  Blaze of Awesome Glory. It's Hetalia based. Germany, Italy and Prussia mainly used, why are they in England? What is their objective? Read on and you'll find out.. Danke !
1. Morning!

**Just a pre-warning, there will be foul-language in this fanfic, but mostly in another language, also all secondary language stuff is translated at the end of each chapter if there is a word repeated in a secondary language, use common sense and match the first time you see it with the translations.**

**Just so you peeps don't have a spazz that I've nicked characters, I don't own the Hetalia crew. If I did, I would be more insane than I am *bangs head against wall* That would be impressive if I was more insane than I was, so yeah, please don't moan and groan because Hetalia belongs to its rightful owners and not me… Damn, for once in my life, I'm being truthful! *checks temperature* Well I don't feel ill, huh, must be a spur of the moment thing. Also, I may use lines from the anime/manga, so I know if I nick them because it was intended so don't spazz about that either.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy because, well, this is a sort of experiment, and I've been known for bending the truth, a lot, in a real life sense, so I'm sorry if I don't keep timings and such, I'm gonna set a target of at least one chapter in two weeks at minimum. Anyway, I need to stop rambling otherwise you'll get bored and not bother reading this, on with the intended show…**

* * *

><p><strong>Meine<strong>** sehr seltsames Leben**

**~Kapitel Eins~**

_**Datum: Donnerstag den 1 Dezember 2011**_

_**Zeit: 0755**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I found myself in what you would call a situation…" <em>Echoed a voice from a fading dream... Swiftly being replaced by the sound of Marukaite Chikyuu: Italy's version, starting to penetrate the most ignorant and insane skull in the world. Unfortunately it wasn't the most awesome of minds on the planet, only that of a senior high-school student who just happened to have a bomb shelter for a skull. Being a senior high-school student, this situation had been repeated for three times that week already and all working days before that. Mornings were a bad time for this certain senior. Best of all, the student had a German exam that morning, set to start at 0900 hours. Listening and reading. The resultant overall time was 95 minutes, so 1hr and 35mins long.

Yet this fact didn't seem to budge the student. This student was known as Jess by her friends and family, plus the unfortunate handful of teaching staff at her school. School was so boring. You arrived, had lessons, maybe an exam or two, and then went home. Nothing was fun, apart from seeing awesome friends that support you in everything you do and agree with you that you're insane. That was probably the best part. So, Jess was in bed, slowly realising that her alarm was on and decided that the replay of Marukaite Chikyuu was going a little overboard.

Reluctantly, said student exited from under the oh-so warm duvet, being hit with a coldness that could paralyze you on the spot. Reason being Jess lived in the southern region of England, enough said at that time of year. Shivering in her pyjamas, Jess continued to wobble to the alarm clock on the book case at the far end of the room. She had decided that the best place to situate the annoying contraption was the furthest place away from her bed, so that when she got up, she would wake up even a little.

"Mein Gott!" Screeched a half strangled attempt at talking, to Jess's luck she had caught a cold last Sunday, so she sounded like a strangled cat for the past few days, great for a choir singer eh? A sniff later and a panicked grab for uniform, bag, revision guides, you name it happened in two minutes. A swift look at the clock determined that time was definitely not on Jess's side. The clock read 0806, the bus left the bus stop at 0802. Pulling out a very handy item these days, Jess swiftly called her best mate Sylph.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Someone picked up the phone on the other end and bluntly said, "Hockey taxi service, how may I help you?"

Relief flooded Jess's face she asked in a flustered manner, "Mornin' Sylph, room for one more?"

On the other end, Sylph asked her mum, Claire, if Jess was able to hitch a ride. A few seconds passed and then, "Yeah, you really need to get up in the mornings Jess, you know I have a two hour long Latin test today don't cha'? Anyway, mum says that we'll be passing through around quarter past eight, so be ready this time!"

Jess giggled a little and thanked Sylph, so she had around seven minutes to finish everything and make her way to the bottom of her road where Sylph and Claire would pick up Jess. Well that would be simple now that she didn't have to run for a bus.

Practically jumping down the flight of stairs, Jess greeted her two adorable Labradors, Tess the eldest, her Birthday was tomorrow, she would be five, and Holly, the youngest, she was already three, her birthday was way back on September sixth. After the quick meet and greet, Jess made a bee-line for the bathroom, she may only have a few inches of hair, but even if you don't have a lot ie. two inches worth, you can still have a bad hair day. The miniature brunette birds nest was flattened down in the usual well flat way just above the crazy eyes brows Jess owned.

Yeah, eyebrows, they were like caterpillars, seriously, but that didn't change the fact that they were still part of Jess. She rubbed out the sleep in her light blue eyes and finally finished with brushing her teeth. She didn't have time for breakfast so best just to skip it and continue until lunch when she would refuel, yet lunch was hours away, unlike a certain pickup plan.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Jess's mum had been kind enough to make her some lunch, just two rounds of sandwiches, but that's all she needed and water. Yeah, boring lunch, but it wasn't all that bad; she got over it months ago when she couldn't be bothered for looking around for snacks to add to it, it took a) too much effort, and b) too much time. Time ticked by. One minute left. Wrapping a rather long dark purple scarf round her neck, in the fashion that a certain Russian wears his, Jess left the house shouting, "Bye mum, see you later after Vox!"

With that Jess closed the door and proceeded down the road not realizing the house over the road was occupied. She knew that a family of Indians lived there but she also knew that they were often not at the house. Usually days on end, so she let it slide when she didn't recognise the seemingly new vehicle parked outside. She thought in her mind, _nice BMW, that is one of the German makes isn't it, must have cost a few bob—_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a car approaching the top of the road.

"Scheiße" She swore rather loudly, she knew that there weren't any Germans living in her road, and that nobody understood her random outbursts, so she could often get away with the art of swearing in another language. But she wasn't aware of the current occupants of the house opposite hers.

Running down the road, she just caught Sylph and Claire in the car, they shared random stories about the stuff they had been reading lately on and watching episodes of Hetalia Axis Powers on YouTube. Sylph was a fan, but not as much as Jess; it was as if Hetalia now influenced what Jess did in her life. Though, it probably wouldn't surprise her if it did. Well when push comes to shove, it had improved her knowledge in history and how to apply certain words at certain times when around a group of idiots, especially if you know how to swear in another language…

However that wasn't the point, Hetalia was now an almost daily occurrence for Jess. So leading back to the car, Jess managed to get there in time and was now on her way to school, reading various German revision sheets on the way, whilst her friend Sylph went over the Latin grammar and vocabulary lists that her evil Latin teacher had given her, Mr. Heatly had even given Jess the creeps more than once in her career at school. He was either pure evil or Russia in hiding, either one, he has been known to say 'kolkolkolkol' a few times too, suspicious, very suspicious.

As the car pulled away from the side of the road, the occupants of the house over the road scuffled out of the house towards the almost pristine BMW. It seemed that a bird had kindly left a present on the bonnet. One of the three men screwed up his face in a manner that would be best described as anger. His eyebrows made wrinkle lines on his forehead, and a scowl that would kill on first glance. Piercing blue eyes glared at the bird dropping as if that would clear it off, but no, that wasn't going to happen. He pulled out a white handkerchief with a 'LB' embroidered in the corner, and fiercely rubbed off the offending mark leaving his BMW perfect again.

Wrapping the handkerchief in a way to prevent anything rubbing off onto his casual attire, the tall man stroked his blond hair back, even though it was already plastered to his head with enough hairspray to use on an army. The other standing to his right was already making his way to the right side of the car, (as this is in England, the driver's side is the right) smiling wildly with a smugness about him that almost sprouted 'awesomeness'. He opened the door and took position behind the wheel before a certain brunette decided that driving was a good idea in a country where traffic jams, policemen, and speed limits existed.

The blond took the passenger seat on the left and closed the door behind him in a quick sharp movement, surprising the small brunette behind him. He made a noise close to the sound of 'eep'. The blond just rolled his blue eyes and placed a hand over his face, slightly shaking his head. The driver's side grin could win awards for its awesomeness and make girls fall for him. He then focused his crimson eyes on the car and where it was parked. Firing it up, the purr of the engine warmed the slightly chilled mechanics, being placed into first gear, pulled away gently up and out of the road in a weird atmosphere.

The brunette couldn't handle the atmosphere and started to fidget. There was fidgeting, then there was serious fidgeting. At first when the car pulled out of the village that the group were staying in, fidget-bum tapped the leather seat with his fingers, and then started to hum, slowly getting louder. This caused a reaction from the blond, which of course humoured the albino driver. The reaction was unexpected for the brunette nearly making him leap out of his skin. The blond had exploded with, "For Gott's sakes Feliciano, can't you stop with the tapping und the humming?" This left the brunette know as Feliciano to remain quiet for the rest of the trip whilst the trio made their way to the location of the short-haired girl who they had been keeping an eye on for a while now.

_Bis zum nächsten Mal~_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

#1 My very strange life  
>#2 Chapter one<br>#3 Date: Thursday 1st December 2011  
>#4 Time: 07:55 am<br>#5 Draw a circle, there's the earth  
>#6 My God<br>#7 Shit  
>#8 And<br>#9 Till next time~

**This always looks like a lot more on word... Damen, why must everything be so complex, anyway I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, I plan on continuing with this ASAP. FEED ME REVIEWS! XD**

**Danke~**

** L. Delcasy**


	2. What the?

**Meine**** sehr seltsames Leben**

**~Kapitel Zwei~**

_**Datum: Donnerstag den 1 Dezember 2011**_

_**Zeit: 0845**_

* * *

><p>Jess and Sylph had made it to school in plenty of time. No risk of being late today, which was a good thing, because both students had their exams to attend too in various rooms. One thing that kept bugging Jess was the feeling that she was being watched. This feeling was normal for a student, because everyone was watching you anyway, but today felt different, slightly off for some reason. She just hadn't noticed that the BMW that she saw this morning was parked in the 'staff' parking area. Shame that she also didn't notice the albino dressed in a pin-strip suit who had just walked past her, also with a 'substitute' badge pinned on the left side of his jacket.<p>

Apart from the eerie feeling, Jess just continued to repeat phrases in her head prepping for the oncoming test. She'd also dumped her bag into her locker by the library, so that she didn't get in trouble for maybe attempting to cheat, she'd never cheated before because she had no reason to but she abided by the rules nether the less. Her friend Sylph had also completed the task, so the pair of them made hast towards the exams office, to check what room and seat numbers they had.

"Seems we're both in the W block today Sylph." Jess remarked as she searched for her seat number on the seating plan.

"Yeah, I'm in W3, seat B2, you?"

"W5, C4." Silence fell between the two as they had both remembered a joke that Jess had made years ago. Then they laughed. Well it was more of a fact than a joke but they both laughed at it anyway. C4 is a type of explosive and Jess had pointed this out the first time either of them had that seat. So the two tended to imagine a parcel of explosive material taped to the underside of the table, ready to be lit.

Putting that aside, the two then made their way to their form room, S2. It was a cook room, and Jess loved the smell it had in the mornings, usually of flapjack, or cake. It was a good thing to smell just before a test, making you feel more confident and maybe having a chance of acing the blessed thing. However, this usual occurrence of a scent had not been discovered in the nose of the certain student. It was absent, as was the 11C form tutor, Mrs. Smith. Instead of Mrs. Smith taking attendance of the form, she was replaced by an albino who looked strikingly familiar with someone.

He called out names, slowly reaching near the bottom and announced, "Vine"

"Here Sir." Jess called out. He smiled and continued to call out the last few, all present, apart from Sophie; she was never in school, ever.

Time was ticking by and the clock read 0850. Nearly all of the form 11C had a test that morning of some description, so everyone was on edge accept from the substitute who still hadn't told the form his name. Just as Jess had thought of this he perked up a little and decided that now was a good time to silence the light chatter that had slowly built up about him.

"Quieten down, now my name is Mr. Gilbert, Mrs. Smith wasn't able to be in this morning due to illness, so you have me for around five minutes then I can send you away to your relative exams." Everyone was listening intently. They took note of his slight German accent, and the way that he had a crazy smile that would not disappear. Also for the way that he was always looking in the direction that Jess was sitting in. Jess felt as if she had something on her face, well if she hadn't then, she did know, it was going slightly pink because the man hadn't removed is general field of vision away from her. He definitely reminded her of someone.

Then someone decided that they should resume their general morning gossip. This in turn seemed to irritate Mr. Gilbert as he concentrated on them with his crimson eyes, waiting for one of them to notice. None of them did because they have no awareness of surrounding areas, so he decided to interrupt in a very, almost Prussian way.

"I hope this conversation is about my awesomeness, because if it isn't then you'll all be in detention for break, lunch and after school today." The girls wore confused faces looking at the substitute wondering what planet he was from; they had no idea. "Well?" He queried. The girls just remained quiet not knowing what to say, just wondering, _what the hell is this sub talking about?_

They were saved by Jess who had been studying Mr. Gilbert trying to see who he reminded her of, she made the point that they had to leave due to that they had to be at the exam rooms five minutes early, so that meant leaving now. Reluctantly, Mr. Gilbert agreed and stopped confusing the gossip trio.

The girls all retreated out of the room, walking to their relative exams. Jess kept thinking, about who Mr. Gilbert was, he was albino, quite tall, slim, German accent, used the word awesomeness…

"No, I can't be. That's not possible." She whispered to herself, Sylph caught this in her ear wondering what Jess was talking about.

"What's not possible?" Sylph asked.

"Wha? Uh, nothing don't worry about it; just think about Latin for you." Jess answered with. Sylph wouldn't get it anyway; well she probably would just not off the bat like Jess.

They parted as Sylph slipped into her exam room. Jess was a nosy bugger so decided to peak inside. She found that inside the exam for Latin, was a very cheery looking Italian, and dressed in a blue baggy shirt with very new looking jeans and shoes. He smiled as Sylph walked to her seat and as he spotted Jess at the door, waving like a child. Jess blushed like she had in form; she thought a very familiar thought like she had not too long ago…

She shook her head violently as she made hast to the room W5. _There's no way no how that this is possible,_ she complained in her mind. As she turned to enter the through the open door to W5, Jess was in shock to find a very blond, blue eyed, 6ft tall man standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the whiteboard which was at the front of the room. The man caught awareness that Jess was in the room by the very surprised and weird vibe that surrounded her. He motioned for Jess to take her seat and was soon followed by a couple of other students.

Millions of thoughts flooded her brain at once. All as idiotic as each other, leaving Jess with no answers what so ever. She had no chance at filling out the exams now; her mind was fixated on how the nations of Prussia, Northern Italy and Germany were at her school, teaching or keeping an eye on students as they filled out exam papers. Not a glimmer of hope.

_What the hell is going on! Why are the nations of Prussia, Northern Italy and Germany here in a girls school of all places? On top of this, it had to be today…_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

#1 My very strange life  
>#2 Chapter two<br>#3 Date: Thursday 1st December 2011  
>#4 Time: 08:45 am<br>#5 Till next time~

**Woot, two in almost one day, hoped you like it and please review.**

**Danke~!**

**L. Delcasy**


End file.
